Bieliźniana potyczka
by Ailith111
Summary: Harry plus bokserki równa się... no właśnie. Co? Wejdź i przekonaj się sam...
1. Chapter 1

- Gdzie są moje bokserki?

W ciągu dwóch godzin zdążył ośmiokrotnie przebyć odległość z lochów do Wieży Astronomicznej, po drodze zadając to samo irytujące pytanie każdemu kotu, człowiekowi, duchowi, obrazom na ścianach... a nawet samemu sobie.

- Cholera! Moje ulubione bokserki! Jak ja dorwę tego drania, który mi je zwinął... albo tą drańkę... - dodał po namyśle. - ...to zabiję, uduszę, walnę cruciatusem zaraz przed avadą... uduszę, podpalę, wykończę, przebiję, zadźgam, powieszę, utopię...

- Panie Potter, może mi pan powiedzieć, do kogo kieruje pan te... obietnice?! - odezwał się ironiczny głos Postrachu Hogwartu.

Obrócił się z wciąż wściekłą miną spoglądając na uniesioną brew nauczyciela.

- Słucham, panie Potter.

- Do tego debila, psychopaty, glonojada... albo debilki, psychopatki, glonojadki... - dodał po namyśle. - który/która zwinął/zwinęła mi bokserki!

- Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za słownictwo, Potter. Bokserki, pan powiada... jakież to były bokserki?

- Czerwone, w...

- W... w co?

- W małe wilkołaki. - powiedział Potter, podczas gdy jego twarz przybrała odcień dojrzałego pomidora.

- W... wil.. wilkołaki - parsknął Snape, chwilowo nie przejmując się, że parę pięter niżej, w jego własnych komnatach, w jego osobistej szufladzie spoczywają bokserki identyczne z tymi opisanymi przez Złotego Chłopca.

- To nie jest śmieszne. - warknął Harry. - Ja... - zająknął się. - Dostałem je... od... od... Rona! Tak, właśnie, od Rona.

- Ach... tak? Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że tydzień temu w 'Bieliźnie Tylko Dla Wybranych' widziałem pana ducha, który pakował do torby właśnie te bokserki? Tak?

- Eeee...

- Merlinie... Potter, twoja elokwencja mnie powala! Swoją drogą - widziałem jak je chowałeś, nie widziałem natomiast, jak za nie płaciłeś!

- Mam umowę.

- Umowę?

- Tak umowę. Sam je projektowałem i nie muszę za nie płacić. Wystarczy, jeżeli co miesiąc prześlę im parę nowych pomysłów na bieliznę.

- Eeee... - Chyba po raz pierwszy Severus nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Miał bokserki zaprojektowane przez tego narcystycznego, pełnego samouwielbienia gnojka! "Swoją drogą... Czarny Pan też je kupuje. I Lucjusz. Chyba Minerwa też ma parę. Nigdy więcej potterowskich bokserek! Trzeba ostrzec Hogwart!". Z tą myślą, odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku lochów, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Złoty chłopiec wzruszył ramionami po czym powrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Tymczasem w Gabinecie Dyrektora...

Albus Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, kurczowo ściskając swoją zdobycz. W końcu odłożył ją na biurko i jął się w nią wpatrywać jak testral w malowane wrota.

"Ha! Mam! Nareszcie! W sumie... mógłby mi się na nich podpisać! Ale wtedy wszystko by się wydało..."

Odkąd dyrektor się pojawił Fawkes nie spuszczał wzroku z czerwonego materiału. Teraz postanowił zadziałać. Podkradł się od tyłu. Zlokalizował upragniony obiekt. Wzbił się w powietrze i zapikował... prosto na rękę siwowłosego czarodzieja, która (jak można się domyślić) w tej samej chwili schwyciła ponownie skrawek bielizny.

- Kuuur! - zawył dyrektor z dłonią przybitą do biurka feniksem. Rozległy się kroki. "Cholera," pomyślał. "Nikt nie może ich zobaczyć! Są moje!" I rzucił się na biurko, osłaniając bokserki przed niepożądanym wzrokiem. Wskutek tego jego ręka wygięła się pod dziwnym kątem i... trach! "Auuu!" - zawył w myślach dyrektor, nadal zdecydowany bronić swej zdobyczy.

Do gabinetu padł Snape.

- To niemożliwe, Albusie. Potter demoralizuje tą szkołę. Żądam natychmiastowej rewizji jego dormitorium. Phi! Żądam rewizji jego samego. Wiedziałeś, że projektuje bieliznę dla 'Bielizny Tylko Dla Wybranych'? To już szczyt wszystkiego! Albusie, co Ty robisz?!

- Ja... ćwiczę jogę...

- Jo...?

- To taki mugolski sport, nieważne. Bieliznę? Masz projekty? Adres? Składam zamówienie!

- Aaale dyrektorze, to... jest... - urwał, gdyż zza dyrektora dobiegł go dziwny odgłos przypominający skrobanie. - Albusie? Co to jest?

W tym momencie Fawkesowi wreszcie udało się wyciągnąć dziób z dłoni Dumbledore'a. Fuknął z wyższością i wyfrunął przez okno. Zdobywca Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy mógł teraz powrócić do normalnej pozycji. Szybko usiadł na czerwonym materiale, wyciągając jednocześnie spod siebie zakrwawioną rękę.

- A... aa... aaa... - wyjąkał Snape.

- Wiesz, Severusie... co raz częściej dochodzę do wniosku, że Ty i Harry jednak macie coś wspólnego. Snape warknął z wściekłością i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

- No wreszcie! Tylko moje! Moje! Gdzie by tu was schować? - wykrzyknął z uniesieniem, schodząc z biurka.

Parę minut później w lochach...

- A co mi tam?! - Snape usiadł przy biurku, chwycił pergamin, pióro i napisał co następuje:

_Ja, profesor Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, proszę... _ - zawahał się, po czym wykreślił ostatnie słowo. - _...zamawiam całą dostępną w składzie bieliznę zaprojektowaną przez Harry'ego Pottera, znanego także jako Złoty Chłopiec bądź Wybraniec. Proszę o natychiastową przesyłkę pod adres: Hogwart, Loch 3321._

- Ha! - pomyślał z satysfakcją. - Tu Cię mam stary pryku! Nie dostaniesz tej bielizny! Ona jest moja!


	2. Chapter 2

- Wykupione?! Jak to wykupione?! - brązowowłosy mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oszczędzać bębenków porannych klientów. - Czy pani sobie w ogóle zdaje sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia?! Ja jestem Remus Lupin! Ten model został zaprojektowany specjalnie dla mnie!

Ekspedientka nie wydawała się być wytrącona z równowagi tą wiadomością.

- Czy coś się stało Remusie? - zapytał cichy i dobrze znany mu głos. - Wydajesz się być nieco... nerwowy.

- Nerwowy? Nerwowy?! Nie skąd! Ja nie jestem...

- Coś podać? - ekspedientka momentalnie zwróciła się do siwobrodego staruszka, poklepującego przyjaźnie Lupina po plecach.

- Ach... tak! Chciałbym złożyć zamówienie na pięć... nie, dziesięć sztuk czerwonych bokserek w wilkołaki i zobaczyć wszystkie projekty Harry'ego Pottera.

- Masz Ci los... - westchnął Remus.

- Eeee... przykro mi. Dostaliśmy ostatnio ogromne zamówienie. Poszły wszystkie sztuki.

- Wszystkie? Co to znaczy wszystkie?! - wykrzyknął, ale po chwili uspokoił się trochę. - Może znajdzie się... choć jedna... dla specjalnego klienta. Wie pani... ja jestem...

- Mógłby być pan samym Merlinem! Wszystkie. Są. Wykupione. - Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Nie. Ma. Nic. Zero. Null. Żadnych projektów Harry'ego Pottera, dopóki sam nie prześle nam nowych, czyli do mniej więcej... przyszłego miesiąca.

- Na galopujące hipogryfy! Proszę to załatwić natychmiast! Ja chcę wykupić tę kolekcję! Już! Od razu! Zapłacę podwójną cenę!

- A ja potrójną! - wtrącił się Lupin.

- Nie! To ja poczwórną!

- A ja...

- Dość tego! - wrzasnęła ekspedientka, najwyraźniej tracąc opanowanie. - Żaden z was nie kupi ani jednej pary! Są. Wy-Ku-Pio-Ne!!!

- Ale...

- Do widzenia! - to mówiąc, wypchnęła obydwóch klientów za drzwi.

_Tymczasem w Hogwarcie, pomiędzy lochami, a wieżą Gryffindoru..._

_Kiedy byłem..._

_Kiedy byłem małym chłopcem, hej!_

_Wziął mnie Lordzik_

_Wziął mnie Lordzik i tak do mnie rzekł_

_Najważniejsza jest potęga_

_Moc i władza, mina tęga... hej!_

- Potter!

- Pssssoorr Niieeetoperz!

- Coś Ty do mnie powiedział Potter?

_- Kiedy byłem..._

- Potter! Pijany jesteś!

- Powiedziałbym - wielce prawdopodobne! Nawet prawie pewne.

- Niemożliwe - Złoty Chłopiec, Główny Projektant Bielizny w Hogwarcie, pijany! Co wypiłeś - butelkę kremowego?

- Dwie.

- Heh...

- I cztery Ogniste, trzy butelki bimbru zwiniętego Malfoy'owi...

_Ku, jeszcze raz ten dzieciak zwinie coś z moich zapasów to się doigra, nie obchodzi mnie to, że jego ojczulek siedzi w Azkabanie! A już zacząłem się zastanawiać kiedy zdążyłem to wypić?_

- I jeden Truskawkowy Wybuch Weasley'ów...

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że po połowie butelki tego specyfiku Hagrid wylądował na miesiąc w Mungu?!

- Owszem.

- Potter, czy ty chcesz się zabić?

- Staram się jak mogę...

- Czemu? Chcesz dostać pośmiertny Order Merlina? Już Ci nie wystarczą Puchary Quidditcha, Nagrody za...

- Nie o to chodzi... moje bokserki...

- A ten znowu swoje! Co z nimi?

- Nie ma! Zniknęły! A właściwie to się nie znalazły! A jeszcze dostałem sowę, że w 'Bieliźnie Tylko Dla Wybranych' nie zostało już nic!

- Okropne, Potter! Wzruszyła mnie Twoja historia! Napisz do Proroka! Myślę, że Rita Skeeter będzie bardzo zainteresowana...

- Ona już dostała parę! I to z autografem!

- A mi nie... - Snape urwał i zakrył sobie usta dłonią, z przerażeniem uświadamiając sobie, co chciał powiedzieć.

- A panu 'nie' co? - zapytał zdumiony Harry.

- Nic, Potter, nic... - odwrócił się i podążył szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. Czarne szaty wirowały za nim złowieszczo. Zdążył jednak jeszcze usłyszeć za sobą pijackie zawodzenie Wybrańca.

_Kiedy byłem..._

_Kiedy byłem dużym chłopcem, hej!_

_Wziął mnie Albus_

_Wziął mnie Albus i tak do mnie rzekł_

_Żądzą władzy się nie kieruj_

_Tylko miłość w życiu ważna jest!_

_Następnego ranka, wieża Gryffindoru, dormitorium chłopców..._

- Nie wytrzymam! Nie przeżyję tego! Ja naprawdę...

- Co się stało, Harry?

- Po pierwsze: nie wrzeszcz tak! Głowa mi pęka! Po drugie: znowu to zrobił! Atak! I to znowu na mnie! Nie dość, że muszę sobie radzić z Voldemortem to jeszcze ze zmasowanymi atakami na moją bieliznę!

- A...a... ale Harry, co się stało?

- Mówiłem Ci - ciszej! Jak to - co się stało?! Nie widzisz co się stało? Okularów Ci pożyczyć Weasley?! Zniknęły! Wszystkie co do ostatniej sztuki! Miałem dwanaście par! I najpierw zniknęła jedna - moja ulubiona, a później pozostałe jedenaście - też moich ulubionych!!!

- Co zniknęło?

- Ciszej!!! Jak to co?! A co mi mogło zniknąć?! Bokserki! Moje bokserki! - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Niech no tylko dorwę tego drania!

- Ale po co miałby ktoś kraść Twoje bokserki? - zapytał całkiem już zdziwiony Ron.

- Do cholery, Ron, którą wersję chcesz usłyszeć - dla przyjaciół, fanów, wrogów...?

- Eee... nie wiem!

- Fan mógł oprawić je w ramki i powiesić nad łóżkiem...

- Błeee...

- Wróg mógł wrzucić je do kominka i patrzeć jak płoną, z cichą nadzieją, że za jakiś tydzień w tym samym miejscu znajdzie się reszta mojej garderoby wraz ze mną... Przyjaciel mógł po prostu wziąć je do prania... A ktoś inny mógł być tak biedny, że nie stać go było na własne, więc zwinął moje!

Ron patrzył na niego w niemym przerażeniu. W końcu Harry nie wytrzymał, złapał się za głowę i opadł na najbliższy fotel.

- Potrzebuję eliksiru na kaca...

_W tym samym czasie, w środku Zakazanego Lasu..._

- Panie! Udało mi się! Zdobyłem je!

- Dobrze! W nagrodę będziesz mógł jeszcze raz na nie popatrzeć... Daj mi je!

- Tak! Tak oczywiście. - wyciągnął z kieszeni dość sporej wielkości torebkę i wyraźnie niechętnie oddał ją Voldermortowi. Ten szybko schwycił torebkę i jął z ogromnym zainteresowaniem przeglądać ich zawartość.

W chwilę później Glizdogon usłyszał okropny ryk, który - co do tego był pewny - zmiótł parę osób z powierzchni Ziemi.

- Sześć! Tylko sześć! A gdzie reszta?!

- Ależ P-p-panie! Było tylko tyle! Naprawdę! Przysięgam na mój mały palec! (Voldemort musiał być bardzo rozkojarzony - przyp. autorki)

- Cóż skoro tak twierdzisz... _Crucio!_

Kiedy później Glizdogon wspominał tę chwilę był z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

_Heh... tępak! _Pomyślał wyciągając z kieszeni dość dużą torebkę...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry po raz ostatni przebiegł wzrokiem zwitek papieru, po czym przywiązał go do nóżki Hedwigi. Otworzył okno i wypuścił sowę na zewnątrz.

_Może teraz będę miał choć trochę świętego spokoju - _pomyślał, po czym bardzo z siebie zadowolony zszedł na śniadanie.

_Jakąś godzinę później, Hogsmeade, 'Bielizna Tylko Dla Wybranych'..._

- Panie kierowniku! Panie kierowniku!

- Jeżeli przyszło kolejne zamówienie na bieliznę Pottera to...

- Panie kierowniku - to jest sowa Pottera!

- Moment! Nie przesadzasz? Ja rozumiem: nosić bokserki, figi, staniki, pończochy, rajstopy... nawet stringi rozumiem, ale sowy?

- Nie! Nie o to mi chodziło. Potter przysłał sowę. Z listem.

- To dawaj mi ten list! Na co czekasz?!

_Najpierw żona mnie wygania z domu, bo jej nie przyniosłem tych kremowych fig (oczywiście projektu Wybrańca! - co oni w nim widzą?), potem trzy godziny próbowałem wejść do własnego sklepu (tłumy chętnych na czerwone bokserki w wilkołaki i inne projekty... Wybrańca oczywiście! - za niedługo będą chcieli kupować TYLKO jego bieliznę i z umów z innymi projektantami będą nici... poprawka: już kupują tylko jego bieliznę!) następnie dostaję deszcz sów z zamówieniami (domyślcie się na co) a na koniec sowa od tegoż właśnie Wybrańca (jak chce zerwać umowę to nogi z d powyrywam i mam to gdzieś, że będzie miał utrudnione szanse w walce z Czarnym Panem... phi... nawet chętnie mu go dostarczę zapakowanego w śliczny czerwony papier w wilkołaczki...)_

Otworzył kopertę podaną mu przez asystentkę, zajrzał do środka i zamarł. Nie trwało to jednak długo gdyż zaraz potem z dzikim wrzaskiem podskoczył do góry, uniósł w ramiona asystentkę, okręcił ją dookoła, upuścił na podłogę (_Auuu...!)_, złapał sowę Złotego Chłopca, uściskał mocno (tak, że aż pióra poleciały, co spotkało się z oburzonym pohukiwaniem tejże sowy), wykonał dziki taniec dookoła sklepu nie przejmując się spojrzeniami klientów (_Czyżby w Mungu mieli komplet?!) _aż w końcu upadł na kolana pośrodku pomieszczenia _(pomiędzy pustym koszem na czerwone bokserki, a pustym koszem na kremowe figi)_, uniósł dłonie w górę w geście zwycięstwa i wydał z siebie serię okrzyków, kwików, jęków i tym podobnych. W końcu opanował się, potoczył wzrokiem po szeroko otwartych oczach i ustach klientów i powiedział:

- Dostałem nawe projekty. Jedenaście nowych projektów. Wszystkie mag-szwaczki do roboty!!!

_Następnego dnia, w różnych miejscach Hogwartu..._

Sybilla Trelawney krążyła nerwowo po swoim gabinecie.

_No i co ja mam zrobić? To nic nie daje! Mówię mu: 'umrzesz', a on zamiast zapytać: 'co mogę zrobić, żeby pani profesor to odwołała?' mówi: 'wiem'. I w jaki sposób ja mam zdobyć te najnowsze bokserki z jego autografem?!_

_Cholera! Cholera! _ - od pół godziny sfrustrowany Draco przechodził się tam i z powrotem po pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. - _Pierwszy raz mnie to spotyka! Mam za mało kasy!!! Ja - Dracon Malfoy! To nie do pomyślenia! Ale swoją drogą, skąd mogłem przypuszczać, że jakiś arabski szejk przebije moje jedenaście milionów galeonów? Za jeden sklep? No dobra... za 'Bieliznę Tylko Dla Wybranych'... ale... ja MUSZĘ... mieć te cholerne projekty!_

Hermiona robiła właśnie notatki z najnowszego bestselleru na czarodziejskim rynku ("Czerwone bokserki i 1000 sposobów, jak je zdobyć"), kiedy usłyszała stukanie w okno. Sowa. Wpuściła ją i pośpiesznie rozwinęła zwitek pergaminu.

_Wielka Mądra Czarownico!_

_Zgredek, w imieniu wszystkich pracujących w Hogwarcie skrzatów domowych, zgadza się na uczestnictwo w stowarzyszeniu W.E.S.Z..._

_Podajemy warunek naszego dołączenia: _

_Za każdą serwetkę, poszewkę, ręcznik (bądź inne odzienie) dostaniemy parę bokserek projektowanych przez Największego Czarodzieja Wszechczasów - Harry'ego Pottera. _

_Oczekujemy na szybką sowę zwrotną. _

_Skrzaty Hogwarckie._

Hermiona z ponurym uśmiechem wyciągnęła z szafki dość spore pudełko z wyhaftowanymi na pokrywce literami _W. E. S. Z._ po czym podeszła spokojnie do kominka i wrzuciła je w płomienie.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry spokojnie spożywał śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali gdy (jak codzień) wylądowała przed nim brązowo upierzona sowa z przywiązanym do nóżki egzemplarzem "Proroka Codziennego". Chłopak spojrzał na pierwszą stronę, po czym zakrztusił się pitą właśnie kawą, opluwając brązowym płynem kilkoro najbliższych uczniów. Na samej górze strony umieszczone było zdjęcie przedstawiające czerwone bokserki w wilkołaki. Jeden młody wilczek właśnie rzucił się na drugiego, zgniatając go w bardzo _przyjacielskim _uścisku. Tuż pod fotografią widniał artykuł podpisany przez samą Ritę Skeeter.

_Z najnowszych statystyk wynika, iż sklep "Bielizna dla Wybranych" przeżywa ostatnio ogromne oblężenie. Wszystko to za sprawą Złotego Chłopca Hogwartu - Harry'ego Pottera. Cudowny Wybraniec zaprezentował ostatnio najnowszą kolekcję bielizny. Od kiedy trafiła do sklepu właściciel nie wraca nocami do domu, co spotyka się z czynnym sprzeciwem jego małżonki. Tłumy czarodziejów i czarownic próbują najróżniejszych sposobów, aby dostać w swoje ręce choć jedną parę bokserek. W związku z tym miało miejsce parę dość nieprzyjemych sytuacji, jak w tym przypadku kiedy pan Alastor M. usiadł na swoim egzemplarzu owych bokserek dokładnie na środku placu handlowego i odmówił podniesienia się z miejsca. Kiedy w końcu wstał, twierdził, iż doszło do próby zamachu na jego życie w celu odebrania mu jego najnowszego zakupu. O dziwo, informacje te potwierdziły się. Winny, Lucjusz M. ponownie trafił do Azkabanu, gdzie po rozprawie został skazany na dożywocie. Bokserki zostały zatrzymane jako dowód rzeczowy, jednak jak poinformowały nas nasze prywatne źródła zatrzymał je Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot. Alastor M., broniąc swej własności został ciężko ranny, w wyniku czego czeka na poważny zabieg w Szpitalu św. Mungo. (fotoreportaż zamieszczający zdjęcia całej kolekcji H.P. na str. 20, fotograf: Colin Creevey)._

Harry miał już dość.

_Koniec. Odchodzę z tej szkoły. Odchodzę z tego świata. Muszę zaszyć się gdzieś wśród mugoli, gdzie nikt mnie nie znajdzie._

Szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru aby się spakować.

Niewygodnie było pod peleryną niewidką taszczyć kufer i miotłę, tak więc Harry nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Skręcał już w stronę bramy wyjściowej, gdy wpadł na jakiś obiekt.

Kufer i miotła nie miały najwyraźniej ochoty dłużej się chować, gdyż wypadły spod peleryny prosto przed nogi odziane w czarne buty.

- Na Merlina, co to było? - usłyszał znajomy głos.

Nieśmiało wychylił głowę spod peleryny.

- Potter! Mogłem się tego spodziewać! - zobaczył postać, którą niewątpliwie był Snape. Lub ktoś, kto wypił eliksir wielosokowy i przemienił się w Snape'a. Niewiele myśląc zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy:

- Co otrzymamy jeżeli dodamy korzeń asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Snape oniemiał.

- To moja kwestia.

Harry powtórzył pytanie.

- Potter! Dobrze się czujesz, a może przy tym upadku uderzyłeś się w głowę? Nie żeby to wiele zmieniało, ale jednak...

Harry siląc się na cierpliwość powtórzył pytanie.

- Napój usypiający, znany jako Wywar Żywej Śmierci. - powiedział, siląc się na spokój Snape.

- To pan!!! - wykrzyknął Harry.

- A kogo się spodziewałeś?! Sam-Wiesz-Kogo przebranego za Świętego Mikołaja?

- Nie, ale...

- I gdzie Ty się wybierasz? Chyba nie chciałeś uciec?

- Właśnie to miałem zrobić! Pan nie wie jak to jest, wywoływać taki chaos, takie zamieszanie, taki...

- Idiota! Nie może być! Idiota i na dodatek tchórz! Kto był pomyślał, że mam całą szafkę bokserek projektowanych przez idiotę i tchórza! Merlinie, miej nas w swojej opiece!

Harry oniemiały patrzył się na Mistrza Eliksirów, który poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział.

Potter chwycił kufer, przywołał miotłę i już miał wybiec z zamku, gdy Snape złapał go za rękaw szaty i pociągnął za sobą do lochów.

- Nie ma mowy, Potter! Nigdzie nie idziesz! Zrujnujesz mi reputację.

Po czym wepchnął zszokowanego Harry'ego do swoich komnat. Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ciemnozielone kotary, szare fotele... wyposażenie istnie ślizgońskie. Na wygasłym obecnie kominku siedział brązowy, pluszowy miś z czarną łatką na uchu.

Teraz nic już go nie zdziwi.

- I co ja tu mam niby robić?

- Jak to co? Zostajesz tutaj!

- Co?!!!

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia avady, Potter! Zostajesz tutaj! W przeciwnym wypadku będzie po mnie!

- Ale profesor Dumbledore nigdy się nie dowie, że pan wiedział, że uciekłem. Nie będzie miał pojęcia, że...

- Na rozszalałe hipogryfy! Ty naprawdę jesteś tak głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz! Nie o to mi chodzi! Jeżeli byś stąd wyszedł wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o zawartości mojej szafy, a to... byłoby... Nie. Do. Pomyślenia.

- Ach... - westchnął Potter i z wrażenia aż usiadł. - No cóż... jeśli tak pan stawia sprawę... Jak długo tu zostanę?

- Najprawdopodobniej... ale chwileczkę... zwykłe _Oblivate _powinno wystarczyć!

- Ale wtedy...

- Daj spokpoj, Potter! _Oblivate!_

Twarz Harry'ego momentalnie rozpogodziła się, oczy miały bardzo odległy wyraz, a włosy wydawały się być bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, co, jak do tej pory sądził Snape, było niemożliwe.

- Pan... profesor? Co... ja... tu robię?

- Nieważne. Do swojej wieży! Ale już!

Harry wstał i zupełnie nic nie rozumiejąc podążył do swojej wieży. Zapomniał zupełnie o całym planie ucieczki. Za to w jego głowie utworzył się już bardzo ciekawy plan nowych bokserek: zielonych, w brązowe misie z małymi, czarnymi łatkami na uszkach.


	5. Chapter 5

- Więc... jeszcze raz. Irytek?

- Wyganiam wszystkich z wieży Gryffindoru.

- Marta?

- Staję na straży. Jeżeli zjawi się któryś z nauczycieli zaczynam jęczeć.

- Sir Nicholas, Krwawy Baron?

- Przeszukujemy wszystkie szafy, szafki, szafeczki, kredensy, kosze na bieliznę w Gryffindorze. Łupy przeglądamy wszyscy o północy w Wieży Astronomicznej.

- Dobrze. Jakieś pytania?

- A co będzie, jeżeli mimo wszystko ktoś nas przyłapie?

- Nic. Najprawdopodobniej zarekwiruje cały towar.

- Wiecie, że Snape ma pełno bokserek projektowanych przez Pottera? - rzuciła Biała Dama.

- A skąd wiesz? - zapytał z ciekawością Krwawy Baron.

- No cóż... Sev czasami bywał taki smutny... więc... dotrzymywałam mu towarzystwa. Oczywiście nie ujawniałam się. - dodała szybko, widząc przerażone spojrzenia innych duchów.

- Smutny Severus?! - zapytał Sir Nicholas.

- Dotrzymywałaś mu towarzystwa?! - wykrzyknął Gruby Mnich.

- I jednocześnie przetrząsałaś jego szafę?! - wrzasnął Krwawy Baron.

- Czy w samotności też wygląda tak słodko jak normalnie? - zapytała Jęcząca Marta.

Cała męska część duchów popatrzyła na nią w osłupieniu.

- Owszem. I widziałam go bez koszuli. - zaszczebiotała Biała Dama.

Duchy pootwierały usta ze zdumienia. Głowa sir Nicholasa wreszcie zdecydowała się oderwać od reszty tułowia i teraz potoczyła się po marmurowej posadzce. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Czy wy żeście do końca oszalały? Czy wy wiecie o kim mówicie?! Na Merlina! Mówicie o Snape'ie! O Severusie Snape'ie, żeby być dokładnym! O Postrachu Hogawrtu większym niż my wszyscy razem wzięci! O Naczelnym Nietoperzu! O Pogromcy Gryfonów! O Mistrzu Eliksirów! O Byłym Śmierciożercy! O... - nie zdążył dokończyć Sir Nicholas

- ... Drugim z najprzystojniejszych czarodziei Miesięcznika Czarownica! - dokończyła za niego Biała Dama i rzuciła w osłupiałego ducha najnowszym numerem tegoż pisma.

- O Morgano! - Biedni Gryfoni! Jutro rano zaczynają dwoma godzinami Eliksirów! Jak Snape się dowie to... będzie masakra! - skomentował Gruby Mnich.

- Dobrze, że Potter wciąż jest na pierwszym. - szepnął zrezygnowany Sir Nicholas.

- Nie wiem, czy tak dobrze... skoro Severus już znalazł się na jednej Stronie z Wybrańcem będzie wściekły, że jego nazwisko figuruje pod tamtym!

- Uch... nie pomyślałem. Masz rację.

Zebranie zakończyło się.

Następnego dnia z Wieży Gryffindoru dochodziły podejrzane jęki Pottera, a ze szkolnego korytarza magicznie wzmocniony głos Irytka.

_Piękny Sever już na drugim_

_Za Potterem się plasuje._

_Jeszcze chwila i Wybrańca długim_

_'Crucio' potraktuje..._

_Oj, Snape'uśku mój kochany_

_Nie martw się, kiedyś będziesz pierwszy..._

_Wtedy Potter rozczochrany_

_Sam zaśpiewa sobie wierszyk:_

_'Jak mi smutno, jak mi źle_

_Gdyż Snape pokonał mnie_

_Ja tu świat ratuję wam_

_Teraz zostałem sam_

_Bo Severus - ta cholera_

_Pierwsze miejsce mi zabiera...'_

_Lochy, zajęcia Eliksirów (Gryffindor-Slytherin)..._

- Potter!

- Tak panie psorze?

Snape jednym morderczym spojrzeniem uciszył wszystkie szepty.

- Widzę, że nasz projektant czuje się dobrze.

- Jak widać nie tak dobrze, jak zdobywca drugiego miejsca... - zaczął Ron cicho, ale chyba jednak za głośno.

- Minus dwdzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za bezczelność, Weasley.

W duchu Snape cieszył się, że duet Fred-George opuścił już te mury. Ich docinki dopiekłyby mu jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się, że wysłał sowią pocztą do miesięcznika 'Czarownica' głos na osobnika, który zajął pierwsze miejsce. Przed samym sobą uzasadniał to faktem, iż jego nemezis projektuje całkiem ciekawą bieliznę...

- A więc, panie psorze...?

- Tak, Potter?

- Nie sądzę, żeby wywołał mnie pan tylko po to aby poinformować mnie o stanie mojego zdrowia...

- Minus pięć punktów za bezczelność, Potter.

- Ciekawe co się stało? Weasley'owi odjął dwadzieścia, a Potterowi tylko pięć! Coś się szykuje. - dobiegły go przytłumione szepty.

- I szlaban o 20.00. U mnie w gabinecie. Za każdą minutę spóźnienia Gryffindor straci po pięć punktów.

Z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wyszedł z pracowni, a czarne szaty powiewały za nim złowieszczo.

_Hogwart, Gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów, 20.00..._

Snape czytał książkę. Słysząc kroki na korytarzu podniósł głowę.

- Co się stało, Potter? Nie spóźniłeś się. A myślałem, że cuda się nie zdarzają.

- Po prostu nie chciałem narażać Gryffindoru na stratę kolejnych punktów.

- Ach... jakże szlachetnie z twojej strony, Potter.

- Więc, co będę robić?

- Słucham?

- Mam szlaban. Pytam co będę na nim robić?

- Ach... będziesz...

- Tak?

- Będziesz kroił śledzionę jeża... tylko mają wyjść dokładnie jednocalowe kawałki, rozumiesz Potter? Czy muszę przetłumaczyć na migowy?

- Rozumiem. - wycedził Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki przywołał przed chłopaka trzy ogromne beczki.

- Co to?

- To twoja robota, Potter! Pamiętaj... dokładnie jednocalowe odcinki.

To powiedziawszy ponownie zagłębił się w lekturze.

Tydzień później klientów 'Bielizny Dla Wybranych' podbiła nowa linia bokserek. Każda para miała z przodu wizerunek wielkiego, oślizgłego nietoperza.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru..._

Dean Thomas siedział sobie spokojnie w fotelu przed kominkiem (jeżeli posiadanie na głowie roztańczonych zielonych czułków, a na uszach fioletowych wypustek pozwala na spokojne siedzenie) kiedy przejście za portretem Grubej Damy otworzyło się gwałtownie. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się nagle znienawidzona twarz Mistrza Eliksirów wyrażająca istną furię. Wrażenie to było tak przerażające, iż Thomas zanim się zorientował wylądował na podłodze.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze!

- Wrrr... Potter! Dajcie mi tu Pottera! Już!

- A-a-ale...pr-pro-profesorze... Ha-Harry jest...

- Dawać mi go, ale już! W przeciwnym wypadku masz dożywotni szlaban i minus dwieście punktów dla Gryffindoru!

_Do czego to doszło? Nawet Snape ma na jego punkcie hopsia! Pewnie przez te nietoperzowatą bieliznę... A ja już zacząłem mieć nadzieję na pomarańczowe bokserki w małe Thomaski.. ach... _

Tymczasem Snape'owi daleko było do wielbienia Wybrańca. _Najpierw ta cholerna historia z listą najpiękniejszych miesięcznika "Czarownica", a później bokserki w nietoperze!!! W moje nietoperze! Czy temu głupiemu dzieciakowi nikt nie powiedział, że nietoperze są zarezerwowane dla mnie?! _(Biedny Sev, nikt go nie poinformował, że nie ma monopolu na nietoperze.)

_Pokój wspólny Slytherinu..._

Draco Malfoy miał plan. Phi, żeby tylko jeden! Draco Malfoy miał dwa plany! A nawet trzy! A jakby trzeci nie wypalił, to i czwarty się znajdzie! Cała akcja miała dotyczyć napadu na "Bieliznę dla Wybranych" i doprowadzała młodego dziedzica ogromnej fortuny do szaleństwa! To było nie do pomyślenia, żeby Malfoy'a nie było na coś stać... świat schodzi na pufki... to wszystko wina szlam!

_Ponownie pokój wspólny Gryffindoru..._

_To Ty, Sever się nazywasz_

_Przepraszam i dziękuję - Ty tych słów nie używasz_

_Jesteś piękny i uroczy - wciąż patrzę w Twoje oczy_

_Jesteś przecież najpiękniejszy, a na pewno najskromniejszy..._

_To Ty, Sever się nazywasz_

_Powodzenia oraz proszę - Ty tych słów nie używasz_

_Jesteś śliczny jak ten Puszek, który wabi setki muszek_

_Niepotrzebne Ci podboje - one wszystkie już są Twoje..._

Dean, który ledwo co zdołał się podnieść, teraz znów się przewrócił.

- Potter, znowu? Ja wiem, że ostatnio Ci darowałem to Twoje pijaństwo, ale tym razem nie zamierzam! Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za nadużywanie alkoholu, minus dziesięć za mówienie do nauczyciela per "ty", minus pięć za zły dobór tekstów... Tak w ogóle... co się stało, że jesteś pijany? Znów chciałeś popełnić samobójstwo?

- Nieeeeeeeee... tylko balanga była... oblewaliśmy nową bokserki... chce pan zobaczyć zzdddjęęęęęęciaa?!

- Zdjęcia?

- Aaaaaachaa... Colin zrobił kilka świeetnyyych fotek... proszę! - podszedł do Snape'a chwiejnym nieco krokiem i wcisnął mu w ręce stosik fotografii. - Może pan zaaaaaaatrzyyymać, mamy koooopieee...

- Potter! Do pani Pomfrey po eliksir na kaca, ale to już!

Harry odwrócił się i już miał zamiar podążyć w kierunku przejścia za portretem, kiedy dobiegł go głos Snape'a.

- Potter!

Odwrócił się.

- Kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz policzę się za te nietoperze!

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Już się odwracał, gdy...

- Potter!

- Tak? - Warknął Harry, który był już dość zdenerwowany. W końcu utrzymanie po pijanemu pozycji stojącej było nie lada wyczynem.

- Dzięki za zdjęcia.

- Hmmm... - Zdziwił się, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Obrócił się i...

- Potter!

- Słucham pana profesora! - jego głos ociekał ironią o jaką się nie podejrzewał.

- To jest kominek! Portret Grubej Damy jest po przeciwnej stronie!

_Parę minut później, lochy..._

_To ja, Sever się nazywam_

Ku, cholerny Potter! Walnięty Potter! Głupi Potter i te jego piosenki!

_Przepraszam i dziękuję - ja tych słów nie używam_

Zabić Pottera!

_Jestem piękny i uroczy - ciągle świecą moje oczy_

Udusić!

_Jestem przecież najpiękniejszy, a na pewno najskromniejszy..._

A może namówić go, żeby wydał płytę i zostać jego agentem?

_To ja, Sever się nazywam_

Nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł, Dumbledore z zazdrości by mnie wylał.

_Powodzenia oraz proszę - ja tych słów nie używam_

Ale jako agent zarabiałbym więcej.

_Jestem śliczny jak ten Puszek, który wabi setki muszek_

Ale pewnie przed premierą drugiej płyty zabiłby mnie jakiś fanatyk - pewnie Potter ma ich na pęczki. Ciekawe czy jakiegoś znam? (Zaiste - bardzo ciekawe... - przyp. auorki)

_Niepotrzebne mi podboje - one wszystkie już są moje..._

Potter jednak nie jest taki zły...

_Następnego dnia, notatka w "Proroku codziennym"..._

_Sklep 'Bielizna dla Wybranych' został w nocy obrabowany. Zginęła cała bielizna za wyjątkiem tej projektowanej przez Harry'ego Pottera, gdyż na czas zamknięcia sklepu przewożona jest ona do Banku Gringotta. Właściciel nie przejął się zbytnio, gdy usłyszał co zginęło. Powiedział tylko: "Nie ma sprawy... dopóki nie zginęła Ta bielizna... wszystko jest w porządku...". Sprawca - Dracon M. został złapany i za dwa dni dołączy do swojego ojca (Lucjusz M. - skazany na dożywocie dwa dni temu, za zamach na życie Alastora M. w celu odebrania bokserek)... _

_Dwie strony dalej..._

_...tak więc, w ten jakże nieprzyjemny sposób ród Malfoy'ów skazany został na stracenie..._

_...Narcyza Malfoy zmarła wskutek uduszenia bielizną..._

_...niech spoczywają w pokoju!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ranek, chatka gajowego..._

- Hagrid!

- Harry, cholibka, ale dawno Cię tu nie było. Co się stało, żeś tu zawitał?

Olbrzym wpuścił Harry'ego do środka. Wybraniec z ciężkim westchnieniem zwalił się na krzesło.

- Spokój, Hagridzie. Święty spokój. Ostatnio odkryłem, że to bardzo przydatna... rzecz.

- Chodzi ci o tą całą sprawę z Malfoyami? Paskudne.

- Heh... gdyby tylko o to. Nie ważne. Przyszedłem tu odpocząć, a nie dyskuować. Co u ciebie słychać, Hagridzie?

- Właściwie to... - olbrzym nagle zaczął się jąkać. - Chciałem... prosić cię...

Harry nagle wyprostował się na krześle. Kieł, który do tej pory opierał łeb na jego kolanach zawył oburzony.

- Nie. Tylko nie ty.

I uciekł.

_Chwilę później, korytarz Hogwartu..._

- To jest szczyt wszystkiego. To jest po prostu szczyt. Co ja mam zrobić? Powiesić się?

- Kolejne załamanie, Potter? To u ciebie ostatnio dość częste zjawisko.

- Eeee...

- O. Jak widzę, przynajmniej twoja elokwencja nie uległa zmianie. Przynajmniej nie na lepsze.

- Niech się pan nie obawia, pana cięty język także jest na swoim miejscu. Jeszcze.

- Potter, czy ty coś sugerujesz?

- Skądże znowu...

_Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu, kilkanaście minut później..._

- Tak... nie, nie czerwony tu nie pasuje. To będzie... jasnofioletowy. Tak. - Albus Dumbledore wyciągnął mugolski mazak z ogromnego piórnika i zaznaczył coś na rozciągniętym przed nim arkuszu pergaminu. - A tu... czerwony. No całkiem, całkiem, Albusie. - powiedział do siebie. - Skoro Potter może projektować bieliznę, to czemu ja miałbym nie móc. Hmmm... - westchnął długo... - Heh... tu przydałoby się trochę złotawego, ale brakuje mi pisaka...

- Albusie, co ty robisz?

Dyrektor był tak pochłonięty, że nie zauważył Mistrza Eliksirów zaglądającego mu przez ramię.

- No proszę, proszę, dyrektorze.

Wspomniany wyżej mężczyzna zaczerwienił się po korzonki siwych włosów, gdy dostrzegł, że Snape spostrzegł, czym się zajmuje. Już miał rzucić coś na swoją obronę, ale Severus posłał mu tylko spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, zacmokał krótko i wyszedł. Stary czarodziej jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi, ale nagle jakby coś go tknęło, rzucił się po nowy pergamin, wyciągnął z piórnika czarny flamaster i gorączkowo zabrał się do dzieła.

_Południe, Hogwart, wieża Gryffindoru..._

Potter siedział w dormitorium usilnie starając skupić się na zadaniu z transmutacji. Nie było to jednak łatwe, gdyż ktoś co chwilę mu przeszkadzał. To Hermiona, z nowym pomysłem wykorzystania jego bokserek we wzroście wiedzy wśród współczesnych czarodziejów, to Ron, który miał tysiąc i jeden pomysłów na sprzedaż, to jeszcze Ginny wraz z tysiącem przyjaciółeczek, które usilnie starały się go zagadać i jednocześnie przeszukać dormitorium.

W końcu Harry miał tego dość. Jednym celnym zaklęciem zablokował drzwi, rozparł się wygodnie na łóżku i wyciągnął książkę. Nie dane mu jednak było długo wypoczywać. Chwilę później rozległo się stukanie do okna. Złoty Chłopiec westchnął głęboko, wstał i wpuścił sowę do środka. Wielki czarny puchacz upuścił list na jego łóżko i wygodnie usadowił się na szafce nocnej, dając do zrozumienia, że nigdzie nie poleci bez odpowiedzi.

Harry rozwinął zwitek pergaminu.

_Harry Potterze, _

_Zdaję sobie sprawę z naszych dość nieprzyjaznych stosunków, a jednak proponuję zawieszenie broni w zamian za stosunkowo niską cenę._

_Mianowicie - chcę otrzymywać po każdej nowej parze bokserek twojego projektu (rozumiesz, stałbym w kolejce, gdyby to nie zabierało tyle czasu lub wysyłałbym moich Śmierciożerczyków, ale sam wiesz jak to się kończy - patrz: Lucjusz Malfoy), a dodatkowo zaprojektujesz jedną parę specjalnie dla mnie. _

_Twój jeszcze-nie-przyjaciel-ale-kto-wie-co-się-może-zdarzyć LV._

Nagle w głowie Harry'ego uformował się wspaniały plan. Plan tak prosty, że aż dziwne, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. "Elokwencja, Potter!" - usłyszał w głowie głos Mistrza Eliksirów i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Szybko chwycił pióro i na odwrocie pergaminu nabazgrał:

_Zgadzam się, ale pod kilkoma warunkami. Po pierwsze: chcę cię mieć przy sobie, w końcu potrzebuję kogoś, kto odpędzi ode mnie tych wcielonych demonów (zdaję sobie sprawę, że było to określenie zarezerwowane dla ciebie, ale jak sam mówiłeś: nastają nowe czasy!). Po drugie: jeśli już tu będziesz: żadnych sporów z dyrektorem. Zdaję sobie sprawę z jego małej obsesji na twoim punkcie (choć w ostatnich tygodniach chyba nieco osłabła), ale mimo wszystko... będziesz moim gościem. Po trzecie: nie zabijesz ani jednej szlamy. Bądź co bądź, to też klienci. _

_Z nadzieją na zadowalającą współpracę_

_HP._

Chwilę później w całkiem innej części świata dało się słychać opętańczo-szczęśliwy rechot.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart..._

Albus Dumbledore zajęty był właśnie namawianiem Fawkesa na przerzucenie się na dietę dropsowo-karaluchową, (ale szło mu to dość opornie, gdyż feniks był wielkim amatorem kremowego piwa), gdy do gabinetu wpadła Minerwa z rozwichrzonymi włosami, okularami przekrzywionymi na jedno ucho i szatą zwisającą z jednego ramienia.

- Albusie! Nie uwierzysz... Potter...

- Nowe bokserki?! - zawołał z entuzjazmem i chytrym błyskiem w niebieskich oczkach. - Kolejna cudowna seria?!

- Nie. Voldemort...

- Tom? A co on ma do tego?

- Zawarł układ z Potterem.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Harry się zgodził?! Nie do wiary? Co ten Ślizgon mógł mu zaoferować, czego nie mam ja?

- Odstraszający wygląd? Pokój na świecie? Bezpieczeństwo? Władzę? Potęgę?

- Heh... może jakbym mu powiedział, że ta przepowiednia to jedna wielka bzdura - zamyślił się dyrektor.

- Jak to bzdura?! - wrzasnęła McGonagall doskakując do dyrektora. Z obluzowanego koka wypadło kilka szpilek.

- Normalnie... nie moja wina, że Sybilla bredzi, kiedy sobie popije. A to, że jej głos przybiera wtedy ton bardzo podobny do szczekania wściekłego Puszka...

- Wszystko stracone! - zawołała wyszarpując z głowy kilka już brązowo-siwych pasemek. - Voldemort ma Pottera w garści. Albo Potter Voldemorta, zależy z której strony patrzeć. Jesteśmy przegrani, Albusie! Przegrani!

- Co racja, to racja. Ale nie tracę nadziei... w końcu zdobędę te bokserki.

- Albusie... ja mówiłam o pokoju na świecie! - zdenerwowała się wicedyrektorka.

_Błonia, niedaleko Zakazanego lasu..._

- Więc oczekujesz, że będę z tobą na wszelkich promocjach, wystawach i tym podobnych bzdurach?! Że będę pilnował Twoich pleców?! Że będę Cię chronił przed Twoimi fanami?! - Voldemort był oburzony. - Dobrze. Zgadzam się.

- Nie zapominaj o dyrektorze i wszystkich nie 'czystokrwistych' - oni mają zostać w jednym kawałku!

- Powiedziałem, że się zgadzam.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Załatwione. Więc jaki wzorek chcesz na pierwszej parze?

- Właściwie to myślałem o srebrnych mrocznych znakach na zielonym tle... mimo że w kwestii rysunku jestem totalnym beztalenciem, mógłbym ci nieco pomóc przy tym projekcie.

- Eee... poradzę sobie. - odparł Harry spostrzegając ciemną postać zdążającą w kierunku zamku. - Muszę cię na moment przeprosić, zaraz wracam.

- Profesorze Snape! Profesorze! - i rzucił się za nim biegiem.

- Heh... - westchnął Voldemort. - Ciekawe czemu zawsze na Snape'a zwraca się taką uwagę? Przecież ja tu jestem Czarnym Panem!

- Potter! O co chodzi tym razem?

- Właściwie chciałem zapytać... eee...

- Ja wiem, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale ta samogłoska naprawdę mi się już znudziła. - warknął.

- Dzisiaj odwiedzić pana w lochach. Chciałbym.

- Eee...?

Harry uśmiechnął się nagle.

- Znaczy się: chciałbym odwiedzić pana w lochach, dziś wieczorem... co pan na to?

- Potter, ty chyba jednak masz gorączkę. Poczekaj, zaraz zawołam Poppy.

- Wiem o szafce.

- O jakiej... ach... o szafce! - Mistrz Eliskirów wpatrywał się w chłopaka z czystym przerażeniem. - Skąd?

- Właściwie... musiał pan być bardzo rozkojarzony, kiedy rzucał pan 'oblivate'... chyba trafiło jedną z żab przeznaczonych do eliksirów.

- To... wszystko pamiętasz?

- Co do sekundy.

- O dziewiętnastej Potter, ani sekundy później.

- Dobrze panie profesorze.

Harry zwrócił się w stronę Voldemorta, gdy doszło go wołanie Snape'a.

- Potter! A dlaczego właściwie chcesz do mnie przyjść?

- Cóż... jakby to powiedzieć... pana kwatery dość dobrze działają na moją wyobraźnię.

- Merlinie, a ja myślałem, że na twoją wyobraźnię już bardziej się nie da podziałać.

- Mylił się pan.

_Na życie patrzysz bez emocji_

_Na przekór czasom, mugolom wbrew_

_Gdziekolwiek jesteś w dzień czy w nocy_

_Przez czarne oczy oglądasz grę_

_Ktoś inny zmienia świat za ciebie_

_Wysyła 'crucio', podnosi krzyk_

_Ty stoisz z boku, bo tak lepiej_

_I w razie czego nie boli nic._

_Przeżyj to sam, przeżyj to sam_

_Nie zamienisz serca w miękki puch_

_Bo z twego serca pozostał duch_

_Czytałeś wczoraj znów w 'Proroku'_

_Że na Gringotta napadł ghul_

_I jeden szczegół wzrok twój przykuł, _

_Że on wyglądał tak jak twój_

_A Knot znów cedził ostre słowa_

_Od których nagła wzbierała złość_

_Poczęła w tobie moc kiełkować_

_Minister upadł i złamał kość..._

_Przeżyj to..._

- I żadnego śpiewania Potter!

- Nie będę śpiewał, chyba że pan mnie poprosi.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dobrze, więc na dobry początek. Fakt, że są ludzie, którzy czytają ten tekst, jakkolwiek dawno nie był on opublikowany natchnął mnie do publikowania dalszej części. Chociaż przyznaję szczerze, że nie wiem, kiedy i czy kolejna się pojawi (ale będę się starać)._

_Piosenka przed przerobieniem to oczywiście "Agnieszka" zespołu Łzy._

**CHAPTER 9**

- No dobra, śpiewaj, Potter.

- Ale myślałem, że nie chcesz.

- Nie jesteśmy na ty, Potter.

- Harry.

- Słucham?

- Mów do mnie Harry.

- Eee...

- Znowu mi podbierasz teksty! No nie, najpierw życie, później bokserki, później teksty! Może cały powinienem wystawić się na sprzedaż, na aukcję oddać, co?!

- Jakkolwiek bardzo boli mnie przyznanie tego, Potter, to niegłupi pomysł.

- Harry.

Westchnięcie.

- Harry.

_Było ciepłe lato, choć czasem padało_

_Kremowe się piło, a potem latało_

_I zaczęło się z miotły spadanie_

_Krzyki, wrzaski, potem ratowanie._

- Hmm...

_Zawodnicy przy świetle płonącej latarni_

_Latali krętymi ostrymi zwodami_

_Tak mijały wakacje, ale szkoły nadszedł czas_

_Lecz wrzeszczeli potem wraz: Nie ściągniecie na dół nas!_

- Hm.

- Artykulacja pełna normalnie.

- Zaśpiewaj coś innego. Najlepiej na melodię marszu pogrzebowego.

- Nie muszę. Ty na to śpiewasz całe swoje życie.

- To było głębokie, Potter. Naprawdę głębokie.

- Harry.

- Harry.

_Jakiś czas potem, korytarze Hogwartu..._

- Na gacie Merlina, Voldi, przestraszyłeś mnie! Już myślałem, że to jakaś świrnięta fanka!

- I zaraz na ciebie jakąś naślę, jak się zaraz nie wytłumaczysz! Sam kazałeś się pilnować. A potem znikasz tak, jakby aportowanie się w Hogwarcie było niczym butelka kremowego. Pewnie projektowałeś w sekrecie jakieś bokserki. A myślałem, że nie masz przede mną tajemnic, ehehe...

- Nie rycz.

- Nie mów tak do mnie. Będę ryczał kiedy chcę. Jestem Strasznym Lordem Voldemortem i ja tu ustalam zasady.

- Wiesz, tak naprawdę wojna się skończyła. A ty jesteś tylko Tomem Riddle.

- Ehehe...

- Chodź, zaśpiewam ci na pocieszenie.

- Lepiej mi coś narysuj, i to na materiale. Mnie najlepiej.

- Tom, mój drogi, chyba nie chcesz przyprawić milionów klientów o zawał na widok twojej wężopodobnej twarzy...

- Ehehe... przejrzał mnie...

- Starzejesz się, Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Obawiam się, że przypadkiem wyszedł mi ostatni rozdział. Można się spodziewać kontynuacji, jeżeli moja wena dopisze. Piosenka - Elektryczne Gitary "Co ja tutaj robię"_

- Czyś ty zwariował, Potter?!

- O co ci chodzi? I nie pamiętasz już, że miałeś mówić do mnie Harry? Mam ci to przeliterować, żebyś zapamiętał?

- Będę cię nazywał Potter, a przynajmniej dopóki nie zmądrzejesz.

- A co ja takiego znowu zrobiłem?

- Powiedziałeś, że kończysz z karierą projektanta. Publicznie. Bez konsultacji ze mną. Gdybyś mi chociaż o tym wcześniej powiedział, miałbym szansę ci wyperswadować, a tak... Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w "Czarownicy" napisali, że to z powodu tego, że się żenisz?

- Tak, a Rita Skeeter ogłosiła, że zostałem sparaliżowany próbując rzucić się z mostu, bo teraz, kiedy wojna się skończyła, nie mam kogo ratować.

- A rzuciłeś się?

- Czy wyglądam na sparaliżowanego?

- Mogłeś się rzucić i nie zostać sparaliżowany. Podejrzewam, że Skeeter wybroniłaby się, mówiąc, że lekko koloryzowała...

- To nie koloryzacja. To fikcja. Zupełnie inne rzeczy.

- W twoim wypadku to niekoniecznie. Co z tym projektowaniem?

- Nie... to nudne...

- CO?! Zarabiasz kokosy i mówisz, że nudne?

- Jedno z drugim się nie łączy. Biedny nie jestem, pod mostem nie skończę, nie mam się czym martwić.

- I co teraz będziesz robić? Nie ma wojny, nie ma Voldzia, rezygnujesz z bielizny? Tym bardziej, dokonasz tego czego Czarny Pan nie mógł i zanudzisz się na śmierć! Co zamierzasz zrobić ze swoim życiem?

- W sumie to zamierzam skoczyć z mostu.

- Eee... ja rozumiem, że ci sklątka na mózg padła, ale żeby od razu tak zgodnie ze scenariuszem Rity.

- Oj, Seviku, nie będę latać tylko na bungee skakać.

- Nawet nie czujesz, że rymujesz. Już lepiej śpiewaj.

- To też.

- A tak skoro jesteśmy przy tym temacie... zaśpiewaj coś...

_I co ja robię tu, co ty tutaj robisz?_

_Nie wiesz, że Albus, w swych różowych szatach, kryje się za rogiem?_

_Jest tyle innych szkół, co ty tutaj robisz?_

_Kolejny długi, całonocny szlaban jest twoim nałogiem._

_I Knot już powiedział to, co wiedział._

_Nikt inny nie powie na głos nic_

_Wszyscy zgadzać się będą z tobą_

_Byś nie nawrzeszczał na nich dziś._

- Imponujące, Potter.

- Zainspirowałeś mnie.

- Naprawdę rzucisz bokserki dla sceny muzycznej?

- Nie zapominaj o skoku z mostu.

- Jakżebym śmiał. Po prostu doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli nie będę cię do tego zachęcał, to na pewno skoczysz. A kto wie, może jak zawiśniesz głową w dół to może ta brakująca klepka wskoczy na miejsce?

- Jeżeli skoczysz ze mną to bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że któraś z tych twoich trzech obluzowanych się naprawi.

- Hmph. A co z Tomem?

- Weźmiemy go ze sobą i po prostu przemilczymy fakt, że przed skokiem trzeba przywiązać linę.

- Całkiem sprytne, myślisz, że Albus też da się namówić?

- Zobaczymy, zawsze możemy mu wmówić, że pod mostem jest muzeum skarpetek.

- Dobry pomysł, Potter.

- Harry.

- Harry.

THE END


End file.
